Lonely Star
by Shuren RedruM
Summary: Just read. Paling malas bikin summary. DEATH CHARA. angst, maybe...


"Puisi lebih mendekati kenyataan dibanding sejarah." (lupa nama pengutipnya, maaf.)

"Hujan adalah penitip rinduku, pelepas gundahku, dan teman tangisku."

"Aku butuh cahaya...

Aku butuh lantunan indah nyanyian malaikat malam membisik telingaku...

Aku butuh penjaga menuntun langkahku...

Apakah akan ada bintang menyapa mata?

Sunyi mencakar seluruh pendengaranku, mencabit habis seluruh ambisi dan ragaku...

Bukan harapan membakar jiwaku namun air matamu...

Air mata dari jantungku..."

**Shuren RedruM**

**Proudly Present**

**Lonely Star**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn(s):**

**BOY'S LOVE**

**OOC**

**TYPO(s)**

**BOLD AND ITALIC ARE FLASHBACK**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**No Flame, DLDR, RnR**

**Rate: Idk**

Special thx (inspiring) : Kenangan

Tes

Tes

Tes

Entah sudah tetesan keberapa airmatanya membasahi lantai yang ia pijaki sekarang ini.

Malam

Gelap

Dingin

Sepi

"Apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap seorang pemuda dengan manic safir yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Ia menatap langit malam.

Indah

Indah bukan main meskipun tanpa bulan yang menemani sang bintang. Malam…dimana sebagian orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung.

Pemuda itu sudah berdiri disana, dibalkon kamarnya, selama kurang lebih satu jam. Dengan badan yang bergetar karena dinginnya malam.

"**_Kau itu bodoh, tahu?" kata Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya, keluar kelas._**

"**_Hey, jaga bicaramu, berengsek." Balas Naruto pedas. Meskipun sebenarnya ia kesal jika harus terus-terusan diejek oleh Sasuke, tetap saja ia mengikutinya._**

**_Bugh_**

"**_Ouch…" terdengar Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan nada kesakitan saat mengelus wajahnya yang tak sengaja menabrak kepala Sasuke. "kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya sambil menggosok hidungnya takut berdarah._**

"**_Kau…" gantung Sasuke yang masih membelakangi Naruto, "Kau 'harus' jadi pacarku." Perintah Sasuke, membingungkan._**

"**_Eh?" Naruto kebingungan sekali terlihat dari manyunan bibir dan kepalanya yang ia miringkan._**

"**_Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke kemudian sambil menarik tangan Naruto._**

"Kau berengsek, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum hambar. "Kau berengsek." Ulangnya sambil menunduk.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tak ada kata melainkan tangisan, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"**_Hn?" safir itu terbuka-tertutup saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memayunginya dari teriknya sinar matahari. Saat ini, Naruto tengah menunggu bus, pulang._**

"**_Kulitmu bisa hitam." Sarkartis pemuda berwajah dingin namun tetap saja ada nada peduli saat ia berbicara dengan pemuda kelewat polos disampingnya._**

"**_Sudah biasa." Jawab Naruto polos. _**

"**_Aku tak mau kau sakit, Dobe."_**

"**_Jangan panggil aku begitu, Teme!" Naruto sedikit berteriak. "Lagian, aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku sudah biasa kepanasan." Tambahnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya._**

"**_Dobe itu panggilanku untukmu, Dobe." Balas Sasuke._**

"**_Apanya panggilan untukku. Namaku Naruto, Na-ru-to." tekan Naruto tepat diwajah Sasuke._**

"**_Begitukah?"_**

"**_Hn." Angguk Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada._**

**_Cup_**

**_Hening_**

**_Saling menatap_**

"**_Busmu sudah datang." Sasuke membuyar tatapan Naruto. "Sudah, pulang sana." Perintah Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu bus untuk Naruto. Naruto memasuki bus dengan diam, memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau akan sering mendapatkan 'itu' dariku." Lanjut sasuke kemudian menutup pintu bus dan melambai tangannya._**

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Kekeh Naruto sambil mengusap airmatanya. 'Apa itu juga ciuman pertamamu, Teme?' batinnya sambil menatap bintang.

Untuk sesaat ia menciptakan seutas senyuman diwajahnya, ketulusan.

"Hah…" desah Naruto pelan kemudian kembali menunduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya menuju perutnya.

"**_Aku suka saat seperti ini. Apa kau suka?"_**

"**_Jangan peluk aku begitu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto malu-malu._**

"**_Hanya kau dan aku saja disini." Balas Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda yang sudah hampir dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, kekasih yang tak akan mungkin ia kenalkan kepada keluarganya, begitu pula sebaliknya. "Kau wangi." Kata Sasuke sambil menghirup aroma jeruk dari rambut pirang sang kekasih._**

**_Naruto hanya bergerak tak nyaman karena Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. _**

"**_Kau dingin, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tepat diperpotongan lehernya, tempat sensitifnya._**

"**_Hmph… tidak." Sempat sedikit mendesah._**

"**_Hangat?" tanya Sasuke yang masih setia memeluk Naruto dari belakang._**

"**_Hn." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk._**

"**_See, itu aku," tunjuk Sasuke pada benda besar yang bersinar terang diatas langit malam, bulan, "Dan itu kau, Naruto." lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk bintang yang berdekatan dengan bulan. Naruto melihat kearah mana Sasuke menunjuk. "Aku…akan selalu berada didekatmu. Janji." Ucapnya sambil mencium rambut Naruto._**

"**_Aku tak tahu jika kau bisa mengggombal, Sasuke." Kekeh Naruto yang sudah merasa nyaman dipelukan Sasuke._**

"**_Terserah kau saja. Yang pasti, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_**

"Kau pembohong besar." Ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tes

Tes

Airmata kembali menetes. Safirnya juga sudah memerah.

"**_Kita akhiri saja." Ucap Naruto tegas sambil membelakangi Sasuke. _**

"**_Naruto.."_**

"**_Kita…tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, Sasuke. Sadari itu." Lanjut Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. _**

"**_Aku sudah berjanji, Naruto!" teriak Sasuke dan ia sangat yakin jika Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Mendengar namun tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari taman kota yang sangat sepi mengingat ini bukan hari libur. _**

**_Sasuke tak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun dan Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan Naruto. _**

**_Naruto…_**

**_Pemuda itu cahayanya…_**

**_Pemuda itu jalannya…_**

**_Pemuda itu cintanya…_**

**_Dan…_**

**_Pemuda itu hidupnya…_**

**_Setelah berada didalam mobilnya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Bukan salah telinganya menangkap semua pembicaraan orang tua, tepatnya ibu Sasuke dan Sasuke kala itu. Pembicaraan yang memojokkan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai, mengancam masa depan dan hidup pemuda yang sudah 'sangat' ia cintai._**

"Maaf…" lirih Naruto sambil kembali menatap bintang tunggal yang menemani dirinya menikmati dinginnya malam.

Tes

Satu rintikan hujan membasahi wajah panas Naruto yang dari tadi terus manangis. Sempurna.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Hujan turun semakin deras dan Naruto masih setia berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Bintang juga masih menemaninya.

"**_Naruto! Naruto!" _**

"**_Hngh?" mata sayu itu menangkap siluet yang sudah sangat familiar di safirnya, familiar saat beberapa bulan yang lalu._**

"**_Bertahanlah, ok? Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Tenang Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tak meresponnya. Darah mengalir hebat dari kepala Naruto. Sasuke melihat itu walau gelap dan hujan._**

**_Dengan sedikit menancap gas, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. _**

**_'Dadanya juga berdarah.' batin Sasuke saat melirik Naruto yang sudah tak sadarkan diri disampingnya._**

**_Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia sedang berada di rumahnya, tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berdering dan dengan cepat ia menerima panggilan itu karena Naruto yang meneleponnya. Ia dibuat terkejut karena Naruto berkata "'Suke, aku mabuk dan sekarang aku terbaring dijalan." Dan setelah itu telepon terputus._**

"Apa aku yang salah, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat ia melihat bulan mulai sedikit memperlihatkan dirinya walau hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Naruto menangis.

"**_Untunglah kau sudah sadar." Ucap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, saat melihat Naruto sedang duduk menyanggah di kasurnya. Ia masih berada di rumah sakit. _**

**_Walau sedikit terkejut, Naruto membungkukkan badannya. Wanita paruh baya itulah yang sangat ingin Naruto hindari. _**

"**_Aku tak tahu apa istimewanya kau, tapi Sasuke tahu itu." Ucap wanita itu hampir terpotong karena menahan isakkan._**

**_Tes_**

**_Akhirnya air mata Mikoto terjatuh kepipi pucatnya._**

**_Naruto tak bisa apa-apa. Dan jangan lupa, ia juga memasang wajah bingung mendengar perkataan Mikoto tadi._**

"**_Tolong jangan kecewakan anakku, Naruto." kata janda Uchiha itu sambil meletakkan selembar kertas diatas meja, disamping tempat tidur Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto dengan tangis yang sudah semakin menjadi._**

**Naruto meraih kertas tersebut dan membukanya.**

'**_21 September kita bertemu. (Sasuke tersenyum di ranjangnya) _**

**_Jujur, aku tak suka kau. _**

**_Kau pemuda terberisik yang pernah aku temui, kau pemuda yang sangat sok yang pernah aku lihat, kau pemuda baik yang tak ingin aku akui kebaikannya, dan kau pemuda manis yang tak ingin aku lepaskan dari tatapanku. (Sasuke terkekeh geli)_**

**_Entahlah, Naruto, sejak kapan aku mulai menyisihkan hatiku dan kucoba taburi dihatimu? Tapi, sepertinya benih hatiku tumbuh dengan baik dihatimu. Dan kau sudah menjadi milikku walau kau sudah berkata jika kita tak bisa bersama. _**

**_Apa kau tahu, itu adalah kebohongan terburuk yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku? Menggelikan. _**

**_Kau…hanya untukku, Naruto. (Tatapan Sasuke berubah serius)_**

**_Kau sudah menjadi cahayaku sejak lama. _**

**_Apa jadinya jika kau pergi meninggalkanku? Aku akan tersesat, Dobe. _**

**_Jika cahaya itu menjauhiku, maka aku akan terus mengikuti kemanapun cahaya itu pergi._**

**_Aku bodoh, Naruto, dan kau harus tahu itu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, kuakui itu._**

**_Aku sangat berterima kasih karena selama ini kau sudah menerangi jalanku. Aku ingin tetap melihat cahayaku bersinar terang diantara cahaya-cahaya yang lain. (Sasuke menangis dalam senyum ketulusan)_**

**_Jaga jantungku, Naruto._**

**_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha.' _**

Fin

Ini juga udah pernah aku publish di FB ^^

Ah, sebisa-bisa reader sendiri mengartikan ceritanya gemana ^^


End file.
